For the Love of a Daughter
by creativethinking
Summary: Based off of the Demi Lovato song. About Jade's strained relationship with her father. Rated T for some violence, alcohol. Very excited about it as I think about Jade when I hear this song. Please Read & Review xx
1. Chapter 1

"Jadelyn? Sweetheart where are you?" He walked around the bedroom searching for the little four-year old. A gasp escaped from under the bed. He smiled as he crouched down and looked under the little bed. There was a small mound shaking under a blue blanket.

"Sweetie I know you're there, come out." He leaned over and tickled the little mound. A little face appeared out of the blanket with a big smile on her face. She crawled out from under the bed into her father's arms. "Where's Mommy?" she asked as her father picked her up and carried her downstairs.

Edward West ignored his daughter's question as he set her down at the end of the staircase. His assistant, Susan, walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and looked back to his little girl who was staring up at him innocently.

"I'll be in my office, don't disturb me unless it's an emergency, okay?" Jadelyn nodded. Edward and Susan went to his office and closed the door.

Jade stared around the huge house. It wasn't unusual for her to be by herself. Recently her father had to talk privately to Susan and her mother was out.

She considered going next door to Cat's house. Cat's parent's were always around and very kind to Jade and her mother. Then she remembered that the Valentines' had went away for the weekend. Jade walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. There was nothing that Jade fancied. Her stomach started to gurgled. Deciding that this was an emergency she skipped up to her father's office. She opened the door and gasped at what she saw.

Her father was on top of Susan passionately kissing her. They immediately stopped at the sight of the little girl. Quickly her father got himself together and grabbed Jade's arm and marched her out of the room. He turned her towards him.

"You are not to repeat what you saw, do you hear me?!" Jadelyn started shaking, her father had never used this tone with her. "DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Jadelyn was in such shock she couldn't make a sound. Edward hit the girl across the face. Pain spread through Jadelyn's face. She screamed in pain. Edward shook his head, he had just hit his little girl. Sure he's hit her mother, but at least she could fight back if she wanted. A little four-year old is powerless. He stormed out of the room leaving Jadelyn in the hallway, crying her eyes out.

The crying died down. Jadelyn felt her little face, it was burning hot. She could hear the front door open. She quickly ran into her own bedroom and shut the door. Grace West, her mother, slammed the front door. She had seen Susan's car parked outside and was furious as she had caught on to Edward's little game recently. Jadelyn heard her dad and Susan go downstairs. Short sharp words were used. The front door closed and a car pulled out of the driveway, she assumed it was Susan's.

Jade sat down with her back to the door, she held her knees to her chest while she listened to her parents yelling at each other.

_ 'Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war...'_


	2. Chapter 2

A month later Jadelyn still hadn't said anything to her mother about what she saw. She was too scared her father would hurt her again. Since it had happened Edward hadn't let her be alone with her mother in case she said something.

Friday morning Jadelyn came downstairs to her parents. The kitchen had been silent, it was broken when she walked in.

"Hi baby!" Grace kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Jadelyn." Jade obediently went over to her father and kissed his cheek.

She sat down and started eating her cereal. Her mother got a call from work asking her to come in early. Before she left she reminded Edward that he needs to walk Jade home from Cat's at four. Most mornings she went over to Cat's as she didn't want to be around her father and Cat's mother, Emily, let the girls paint and colour which Jadelyn loves.

She thought about telling Cat what happened as she played with her food. Edward heard Grace's car pull out of the driveway.

"Princess, I want you to answer some questions." Jade nodded.

He took a deep breath. "What do you think when you saw me and Susan?"

"You were kissing her. You're only suppose to kiss Mommy like that. And, and you hurt me..."

"Would you tell Mommy that?" She shrugged, unsure.

Edward slowly got up and leaned down so he was the same height as his daughter.

"If you do, you will never see me or Mommy ever again."

She gasped and started sobbing. "I won't, I promise Daddy."

Later on that day she went over to Cat's house. Cat was her usual giggly self. Emily noticed something was wrong with Jadelyn. She tried talking to her but Jadelyn pretended she didn't have a clue about it. When four o'clock came around Jadelyn was all ready with a special picture she had painted for her father. She waited patiently at the door. Emily sighed as she saw Jade waiting expectantly. She tried convincing her to go play and she'd let her know when her father was here but the little girl wouldn't budge. Emily decided to bring her back herself as Edward was a no-show.

As Emily phoned Edward, Jadelyn wandered into the unlocked house as she saw her father's car in the garage. She skipped into the house calling for her dad. He came downstairs to see Jadelyn waiting in the living room with Emily.

"Thank you Emily for bringing her home."

Emily gave him a cold glare. "She's a pleasure to have but I noticed a change in her behaviour."

Edward started to worry, she could have told his secret. "She was very quiet and distant."

He assured her it was just tiredness and quickly led her to the door. He closed it after her and started to go to his office.

"Wait Daddy, I made you something." She presented her picture she had painted at Cat's to her father.

He smirked and went up to his office. Jadelyn could feel a tear slide down her cheek.

When her mother arrived home she ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Grace carried her daughter to her room and told her to have a little nap. She went to Edward's office.

The two started arguing. Emily had mentioned to Grace about what had happened.

"I asked you to do one simple thing!"

"I don't know if you've noticed but I have a business to support."

Grace scoffed. "Yes because that has gone so well!"

He could feel his temper rising. "Maybe you should be at home and mind our daughter instead of me having to work from home."

"Because I'm sure it's too much trouble for Susan to come out this way."

He lost his temper. He hit her so hard that she fell to the ground. Crouching down beside her he said, "You will never be enough for me."

_"...Your selfish hands always expecting more_  
_Am I your child or just a charity award?..."_


End file.
